ipod faberry drabble
by spencer23
Summary: first attempt at a drabble ever and let me say it was pretty hard, but the stories are cute so it was worth it in my opinion. :D Please Review!


**Hey guys! So this is my first Faberry fic. Please be nice I'm still not used to posting stories, but hey I'm trying.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee everyone would be in some kind of mental institute xD**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do seven of these and then post them**

**Little Bitty Pretty One- Thurston Harris**

You see her dancing, laughing without a care in the world. She's so young you think and you wonder how you could have ever given her up. She looks so much like you and him, but you know it's too late. You caress your belly for the last time and leave.

Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger- Daft Punk

Quinn and Rachel are packing up their clothes getting ready to leave.

"Baby, it'll be ok I promise" reassures Quinn.

"But they hate us!" cries Rachel

"I know, but we have to leave and work harder and get better to come faster and show them that being together makes us stronger."

**Forever Young- Jay-Z ft. Mr. Hudson**

They're staring at us, like we're some kind of monsters. They know what we're going to say, so much for dropping the bomb. My mind takes me back to just last night. A picture perfect night with the most beautiful angel in the entire world, no fuck the world, the entire fucking universe. Just lying in the grass whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Light touches here and there, such bliss. But now, standing outside my door with only the clothes on my back after being kicked out I feel alone, scared, and unloved. "Baby," I barely whisper it," show me that you love me and never let me go."

**Do you like waffles? - Parry Gripp**

Rachel wakes up to Quinn mumbling something in her sleep. She barely hears it and asks, "Can you please repeat that love?" Quinn stirs a bit as if she actually heard and asks, "Do you like waffles?"

**Over the Rainbow/ What A Wonderful World- Israel K.**

Blue birds fly over my head as I get ready to walk the aisle. I see her staring at me as if I was the only living thing that mattered. Her beautiful brown eyes and sun kissed hair. 'Beautiful' is the first thought that comes to mind. I remember her being nervous when she gave me roses then getting down on one knee asking me to marry her. I smirk a little at the memory, because Quinn Fabray is never supposed to be nervous. I commence my walk down the aisle, all the while gazing at her. 'Perfect' is my second thought as we make our vows. When I put the ring on her finger, 'mine' is the third thought that crosses my mind. As we head for our car to go off on our honeymoon I can't help, but recall whispering to her that she was my world and now my final thought is "And what a wonderful world it is."

**Watcha Say – Jason Derulo**

"How could you?" asks Rachel, voice broken and eyes red and puffy from tears. Quinn eyes drift to the ground. Ashamed for what she had done.

'Just like him' she thought. How could she live knowing what she had promised not to do and then go do it later on? Broken Rachel and their relationship.

"I'm sorry, so, so, sorry baby, please," begs Quinn, "forgive me. I won't leave until you do"

"But that's just it," croaks Rachel, tears falling anew, "I don't want you to leave"

At that moment Quinn thinks that she's never seen Rachel look as beautiful as she did there.

"I'm sorry. You caught me, but let me tell you one thing that will hopefully keep you from doubting my love," Quinn's voice trembles as she continued," I swear to God, that I Quinn Fabray, am absolutely in love with you, Rachel Barbra Berry, and that Santana was a mistake."

**Real Gone – Sheryl Crow**

Quinn knows she's the queen of Mckinley High.

There is only one thing that bothers her and that is Rachel Berry who is just about to walk past her, but instead stops in front of her leans in to her ear and whispers, " You can say what you want, Fabray, but remember I can take anything you throw at me" and with that she steps back and walks off leaving Quinn Fabray with her mouth slightly agape.


End file.
